Return my emails or I won't return you
by Yashi-Sama
Summary: Prefectures apart, they are 5-7 hours away from each other and only had their phones to connect them. Kyouko realizes the consequences of neglecting to reply and answer the calls of an important someone. Oneshot


**Return my emails or I won't return you**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Saki nor do I own any of the characters affiliated to it.**

 **AN: Hey Ho~ Long time no see, been away for a long time due to family stuff! Anyway, enjoy this one shot! Worked on this one to remove the rust from not writing for so long.**

 **AN: Since does not allow MA rating, the unedited version will be located here** **?0lm9n7x4zmggwnn** **put those after me d i afi re. xxx /**

 **of course, remove the space and replace the xxx with com!**

* * *

After failing in the Nationals, Kyouko Suehara, the girl who sits in the captain's seat for Himematsu High, had very little time for mahjong. She made friends, and even made a girlfriend, someone not from her school, someone truly special. However, in the course of reviewing for her exams and taking them, she has not met with this special girl since and she prevented herself from calling her or emailing her just so she could concentrate. Today, she just finished the last of her exams, and she's free to do what she wants, it's technically already vacation after all.

 _"I suppose I should go to the club room, I bet they're worried about me."_

Kyouko remembered how many times her juniors have emailed her and wished her good luck. She felt kind of disappointed on how her special someone messaged her less compared to them.

Her club room was not too far from the examination room so she wouldn't be going out of her way to peek and so she did. The club is now basically new, all the former leaders of the club have rescinded their positions to their juniors so Kyouko wondered how the club is under the new president's rule. After walking for a bit she finally reached the corner where if she turns right she should see the club room's entrance. She stopped at the corner a bit just to look and in front of the club's door she saw the two Atagos.

 _"Hiroe beat me here. I guess it's just normal seeing how obsessed she is about being the best in mahjong."_

Kyouko had a smile on her face feeling a bit nostalgic as she remembered the energetic passion Hiroe always showed in practice matches and competitions.

"Hey gu-...!" As Kyouko stepped out of the corner to greet her friends, just as she raised her right hand to wave at them, a slender yet powerful arm embraced her throat. Then, before she could yelp, darkness covered her faster than any chemical could induce.

"You didn't think I'd be fine with you not emailing me back for that long did you?"

A mischievous voice whispered to the unconscious Kyouko's ear. This girl had brown hair and was not a student of Himematsu despite wearing a Himematsu uniform that she obtained from someone else. She travelled far from her prefecture to visit with a goal in mind. Like a secret operative, she dragged Kyouko while continuing to hold her by the neck with her right arm and dragged her inside one the stalls in the women's restroom. Inside that stall was a moderately sized gym-bag, from one of its outer pockets, she took out a syringe, already filled with medicine.

"This will make sure you don't wake up until we reach Nagano, so bear with it for a bit okay my love?"

She whispered this as she prepared a part of Kyouko's neck for injection. She frowned for a bit, thinking how she didn't want to blemish such white, smooth and flawless skin by pricking it but forced herself to get over it to administer something that's used as preanesthetic. A little amount of blood did appear from the wound which the girl quickly stopped by pressing on it. She had to force herself not to lick the blood as that may cause problems. She decided not to do anything too naughty until they reached their destination.

"It's a bit of a tight fit, but don't worry, I'm sure you'll fit in just snuggly."

Positioning Kyouko into a fetal position, she forced her inside the gym bag. Kyouko's small build and humble chest allowed this to be possible. She completely zipped the bag closed, the bag was designed to have holes in some of the sides perfect for ventilation so she was not worried that her loot might suffocate.

"Upsy-daisy! It seems that you didn't gain weight at all. Was the exams that hard? If you continue on like this I think I will just get a baby backpack next time."

She said as she heaved the bag. She used the straps underneath it so that she may carry it like a backpack on her back. The thought of a Kyouko Suehara riding naked on a baby backpack made her chuckle.

She exited the bathroom with the bag on her back. Despite carrying the weight of another human Saki did not look burdened at all. Other than that, she was also not unnerved in the slightest that someone might stop her and find out about her crime. Of course this would be considered kidnapping.

"Unmei ga mawaridasu detatoko shoubu de hajimeru no~ Kokoro no junbi no arunashi wa mattekurenai~."

She hummed gently the song she heard from a not-as-good as the original season of a certain anime, as she merrily walked across the school's front yard until she reached the parking lot where a Dently Continental GT was waiting. This car wasn't the most expensive car but it was still a luxury car. For starters this has a retractable roof that one can control with the push of a button. Right now the roof was down.

"Hwoah that girl owns that car seriously?!"

"Who's that girl? I don't think I've seen her here before!"

"Is she the daughter of a CEO of a company or something?"

There were many students murmuring. How Saki got inside without getting the attention of others is her secret. If there would be a clue on how she's this rich and how she got in without noticing, it's that she obtained skills and assets that allowed her to rule over a portion of the underground. No Yakuza boss would dare mess with this girl upon hearing her name. What she did to reach that status is a story for another time.

"Here we are, and down you go. It's going to be at least five hours before we reach Nagano so I hope you already did your business in the bathroom."

She whispered teasingly to the girl inside the bag. Then, as if she just noticed the small crowd around her, feeling a little shy for the first time, she pressed the button to raise the roof. This kind of backfired as the people around her shouted 'hwoah!' as if this was the first time they saw something like this.

"Well then, let's go!"

With a triumphant smile stepped on the gas and began driving. Oh yes, this previously fragile girl has also learned how to drive and even has her own driver's license. She unzipped the bag a little just so that she could steal quick glances at the sleeping face of the 'puppy' inside her bag. Every time she would, she'd say 'so cute, so cute' like a proud pet owner whose pet just won a contest.

* * *

The ride to Nagano wasn't very eventful. Saki was mostly too excited to arrive and hurried. It took them only five hours to arrive thanks to the fact that there was no traffic. Had there been any, it would've taken them seven or more.

"We're home~!"

Saki cheered as she stepped outside the car. She stretched a bit as her butt already hurt and her back felt stiff from sitting down that long. The house in front of Saki was no longer the humble house she once shared with her father. With her earned wealth, she managed to buy a few of the surrounding land, tear down the other houses on those said lands, and created her own small mansion all within a year. This mansion was large and had a small front yard which was quite green as her maid tended to a small garden in it.

"Huph!"

"Would you want me to help you carry-...!"

"N-No please don't touch it! Takei-san."

Because this five hour journey sapped most of her strength, she didn't feel as comfortable carrying the bag compared to awhile ago. However when her maid, Takei Hisa asked to help her, her possessive nature took command and immediately shrugged the invitation. Hisa, who already knew Saki for a year knew when Saki was just shy to receive help or when she's serious.

Takei Hisa has always been poor. Unfortunately after she graduated things did not get better for her household and she had to move out. Unlike Saki who was easily accepted by the media, thanks to her blood relation to Teru and the controversy about Teru's neglect, Hisa had nothing else working for her other than being the president of the mahjong club. Saki, whose father had to move out to work abroad, offered her place where Hisa could stay in and at the same time earn a bit of money. Saki at this point, from promotions, tournaments and other means already had a stable income comparable to that of a small movie star. Combine that with the money her father sends from abroad then she's doing quite well... other than the fact that she still hasn't made up with her sister and at this point probably doesn't give a fuck anymore.

"Eh? Why? What's inside that?"

Hisa noticed how closely Saki was hugging the bag. Almost like a greedy little squirrel tightly grasping its nut.

"Takei-san!"

Saki said this in a 'please stop teasing me' kind of tone.

"Fine, fine, if it's really that much of a secret. I won't pry."

Hisa sighed and gave up then opened the door for Saki.

Immediately, Saki went to her room with the bag and locked the door. She looked around, checking if any windows were open, then after being finally sure. She stepped on a lever hidden just under her desk which caused a tile to tilt open. Underneath that tile was a small button which she pressed which this time caused the book case on the wall adjacent the room's entrance to become loose. Saki pulled the door disguised as a bookcase careful not to drop any of the books. Inside the secret room was a trap door carefully hidden under a table which when opened led to a secret space in the basement where there are no other entrances. This final room made to be sound proof and had no windows of any kind.

Despite being so secret it was also well furnished and had everything a teenage girl would want in her room. A bed, a couch, television, a powerful personal computer, a refrigerator, its own bathroom and a separate restroom. The only thing that separates this room from becoming a normal room other than how hidden it is, is the items on the wall that are commonly only found in doujins.

Kyouko was still snoring gently when Saki lifted her and put her on a couch. It surprised Saki that being in that position didn't bother Kyouko at all. But then again, with the drug that she injected, even if it did, Kyouko wouldn't wake up, not for at least an hour more.

"Just enough time to prepare everything."

A mischievous grin could be seen on Saki's face as she took some items from the wall.

An hour later.

"Nnn... what happened? E-Eh?!"

Kyouko was finally coming to. She yawned and then tried to cover her mouth with her right hand. However, as soon as her hand was supposed to reach her mouth, she was slapped by the edge of what seemed to be a boot.

"What is this? What's going on?!"

She finally noticed that her hands were covered by a pair of red leather boots. The entirety of her lower arm was covered. She tried rubbing them together to remove them but they were placed tight. She felt something was also off beneath her which caused her to look down.

"E-Eh?!"

Kyouko screamed in surprise after seeing that her legs were folded backwards and strapped in a kneeling position. She could not move them and with the help of her covered arms, she could only either go on all fours, do an Asian Squat, or kneel.

"Hou, so you're finally awake. I was worried for a moment because you're such a deep sleeper."

A voice called out to her after the door swung open.

"!"

"Good morning cute little puppy, did you have a nice nap?"

Kyouko was surprised to see who her captor was. She also didn't know how to answer that weird question.

"What's the meaning of this Saki?!"

Kyouko asked a question and demanded for an answer but she was met with a snicker.

"Did you really think I wouldn't get mad after you ignored me for weeks, not returning my texts or calls?"

"T-That's-...!"

"Don't bother to give me excuses. Things such as you forgot to pay your phone bill or you changed numbers won't fool me. If you think I will allow you to forget me that easily then you're greatly mistaken."

"What?! No! It's not like that at all Saki! I just-!"

Kyouko gasped after hearing Saki's suspicions and she feared that the girl was really thinking her as an infidel. She immediately wanted to correct the misunderstanding but before she could utter another world, her face got pulled forward as Saki claimed her lips while holding her chin.

"Mphh"

"Nhh"

The two girls gasped as they enjoyed each others' taste inside their mouths. To Saki, Kyouko's mouth is a world to be conquered. She aggressively attacked inside, and slapped Kyouko's submissive tongue with her own. To Kyouko, Saki's was a lord. Like a filthy peasant who did not pay what she owe, Kyouko's tongue accepted every punishment from Saki's. She obediently gulped down the clear fluid Saki forced from within her own mouth. She didn't dislike the taste and didn't mind how unsanitary it might be.

"I-Ittai!"

"Huhnn~."

Kyouko yelped meekly as Saki bit gently on the tip of Kyouko's tongue. She playfully nibbled on it causing Kyouko to twitch in a little bit of pain. Then before Kyouko could get accustomed to it, Saki pushed back her tongue back into the purple haired girl's mouth.

"Pwah!"

After a few more minutes of almost suffocating, Kyouko was freed from Saki's lips. She gasped for air as soon as she was allowed to.

"Seriously, you ignore and set me aside but greedily milk my mouth like that, how naughty."

"I'm telling you it's not like that at all!"

"What's not like that? Don't believe me? Come here then!"

Saki had a huge grin on her face after the kiss yet her tone was more irritated than happy. Kyouko wanted to explain on why she decided not to return Saki's calls and messages but it seems her lover misunderstood. With brute force, Saki grabbed on Kyouko's collar and pulled her towards the mirror. She forced Kyouko to walk on her knees as she dragged her and made her sit in front of the mirror.

Upon reaching the mirror Kyouko realized how she looked. She was wearing a puppy-ears-hairband and other than the leather boots restricting her hands, she was also wearing nothing except her spats. The buds on her exposed breasts were covered with bandages, one each, and Saki's assumed to be the one who placed these.

"Now let's properly spread these naughty little legs you have."

"N-no..."

Kyouko was still trying to fully absorb the information on what she was currently wearing when Saki pried her legs open. She squealed a little due to Saki's forcefulness before noticing what Saki was sure to call her attention to.

"See this blackened spot right here?"

"Nnhh...-!"

Kyouko's spats were black but on the center of the groin area was an even darker black. It was obviously darker for being wet. Kyouko waved her head to the left and avoided looking out of embarrassment. But Saki held her chin and forced her to look.

"This isn't sweat you see. In fact why don't we take a closer look?"

Saki flashed what seemed to be a scalpel. That tool famously known for its sharpness perfect for cutting flesh in surgeries.

"W-What's that for?"

"We'll just take a little slice off these cute little shorts you love to wear. Don't worry we'll just make a little slit."

"No Saki! That's dangerous, you'll cut me!"

"That's why be good and stay still!"

Kyouko protested but Saki's face says it all, she couldn't be stopped.

Saki was gleeful as she embraced Kyouko from behind. From there she will cut a slit on Kyouko's spats with only the mirror as guide. Every minuscule tremble from Kyouko made her heart flutter. Even from behind she can feel her partner's pulse race.

Meanwhile Kyouko could only close her eyes. Thankfully Saki did not take away that freedom from her this time. She only waited in darkness for the sharp pain from being cut. Any time now she's afraid that she will bleed and that she might faint when she sees it if she ever dare open her eyes.

"Done, was that so bad?"

Kyouko was surprised to hear these words be whispered into her ear. She finally had the courage to look and immediately regretted what greeted her.

Saki indeed cut only a small slit, however, with two fingers she shift aside each side of the slit to expose that Saki was indeed spot on.

"It's so cute and pink, there's no hair at all. You're like a little baby Kyouko-san!"

For the first time today Saki called Kyouko by her name. Normally this would be a happy moment for lovers but Kyouko was too ashamed after seeing how wet her own honey pot was. She wanted to cover her face but she couldn't, for those boots wouldn't allow it. Saki on the other hand looked like she was having the time of her life.

"Let's investigate some more!"

"No don't!"

This time, those two fingers spread apart more than just clothes, it spread apart the drooling lips of that lower mouth despite Kyouko's protests. With her other hand, she used two more fingers and 'investigated inside'. Wet sloppy sounds could be heard as she turned and twisted her fingers inside, the faster she moved, the louder and lewder those sounds became.

"Ungh, ah, kyah! No, please stop moving!

Kyouko cried and begged for mercy as she felt Saki's fingers work. She saw how helpless she was in the mirror as Saki continued.

"But we have to know really if you're a dirty girl who gets excited from just kissing."

"That's-! Eek!"

"Hmm?"

"Okay! Okay! I loved it! I enjoyed it please stop, I can't take it anymore! Please s-! Kyahhhhhhhhh!"

Before Kyouko could deny it, Saki increased her pace which caused Kyouko to arch her back and yelp with a face covered in shame and pleasure. She finally gave up before she reached her peak and embarrass herself further. However, to her disbelief, Saki continued, albeit increased her pace even. In an instant, she stained the mirror.

"Eh... Kyouko used watergun! The mirror is drenched. It's super effective."

Saki teased as she whispered closely to Kyouko. She showed the hands she used, they were drenched. Kyouko's face flushed more as she watched Saki lick the dripping fluid from them and suck on her fingers. She let out small cute groans of dismay as Saki licked her hands clean with a face that looked like what she was licking was extremely delicious.

"Up and down you go!"

"H-Hiiiiiiiiiii!"

Kyouko freaked out after feeling Saki push her slightly from behind. Using her boots covered arms, she prevented her face from hitting the floor, however she could not prevent what happened next. With sheer strength, Saki pressed on the back of Kyouko's head with one hand and forced her to raise her hips.

"Thrust your hips upwards. This won't do at all!"

"What are you planning to-!"

Smack!

"Gyah!"

Kyouko felt Saki's merciless palm strike her butt cheeks. Despite having spats, she felt it as if she was bare. She received one more of these until she gave up and obeyed, willingly raising her butt upwards with her face almost completely buried on the mat.

Kyouko held Saki pick something up, it was something metallic. She instinctively knew it was the scalpel from earlier.

 _"What is she planning on cutting now?"_

She thought.

"Now, close your eyes this won't be long."

Saki commanded and Kyouko reluctantly obeyed.

Kyouko shuddered when she felt the cold sensation of metal gently grazing her back. Her heart raced. Was Saki cutting her? Was she being butchered? No. She didn't feel any pain.

"Ehehe, you're shivering, little one. Fufufu, you scared?"

"Umu..."

Saki playfully asked and Kyouko could only squeak. She feared that it might be the edge touching her back so she dared not move even though she was already trembling.

The tense feeling left as soon as the object reached her spats. She no longer felt the cold tip of whatever it was. She felt a part of her spats get pulled off, it's a part on her butt, directly on top of another one of her entrances. A few seconds later she felt cool breeze touch her bottom and realized that Saki cut a hole there.

"There you go!"

"What did you do?!"

"Eh? Tsk, tsk, tsk."

Saki pulled Kyouko back up into a kneeling position once again in front of the mirror. She used a piece of cloth to wipe off the love fluid that stained the mirror to give Kyouko a clear view.

"What do you notice? What's missing?"

Saki asked, as if to give Kyouko a hint. Kyouko looked at herself from head to bottom. She had puppy ears and a collar, what could be missing?

"I don't get it..."

"Ehe~."

"...!"

Kyouko heart jumped as Saki revealed the missing part.

"It's a tail of course!"

"Nooooooooo!"

Kyouko screamed in horror after looking at what looked like a multiple beaded 'tail'. There were three beads and on the last bead was where the tail was properly attached. The beads had uniform size, about half the size of her fist, too big for her to imagine that it was going inside 'that' hole.

"Please don't, that won't fit!"

"Non-sense! I'll get you ready don't worry!"

"Wait you don't mean-!"

Only a few seconds after she heard Saki say that, Kyouko felt a wet sensation invade her. She immediately realized then that it was Saki's middle finger coated with saliva drilling through that entrance.

"Did you want me to use my tongue?"

"Nooo!"

Saki realized that look of 'huh that wasn't it?' on Kyouko's face and immediately took it as a chance to tease her some more. Kyouko on the other hand immediately imagined the act of Saki doing actually what she said and that just pushed her mind pass her limit.

"There you should be ready now!"

"Nu..."

"Don't worry I'll be gentle!"

"Khhk!"

It wasn't as sudden as she thought it would be. When Saki pushed the first bead in, she did it swiftly so that weird feeling of insertion did not last long. The second one however...

"Let's push it all slowly this time okay?"

"I- It hurts!"

Kyouko did not know how long that took, but when the tail was finally in place she felt like days passed. Kyouko collapsed on the floor sideways while Saki too collapsed on her butt. It seems that despite Kyouko was the receiver of these actions, Saki the executor also feels the exhaustion. However, unlike Kyouko, one look at her partner's blushing face and almost completely nude body, restores Saki's vigor. In a few seconds, she slid and sat down beside her beloved and pulled her to let her use her lap as a lap-pillow.

"What shall we do while we rest? Hmm?"

Brrrrrrr

"Eh?"

Saki asked then a groaning sound was heard. Saki noticed that Kyouko's face was red again, different from the blush she had awhile ago. That sound they heard was the sound of Kyouko's stomach.

"Well it's dinner time after all isn't it? Wait here."

Saki teasingly pressed her finger on Kyouko's left cheek before standing up and going to the small kitchen inside the room. Kyouko didn't dare respond to that.

"Here have this. I cooked this awhile ago, I anticipated this would happen."

Saki put in front, a plate with an onigiri and five pieces of hotdog. Then, she once again sat in front of Kyouko with a look that says she was expecting something.

"S-Saki, I can't eat with these."

Kyouko waved her hands at Saki hoping that she'd do something about the leather boots.

"You don't need hands to eat..."

"Ungh..."

Saki said this coldly and pointed down as if saying 'now eat!'. Kyouko got the message and immediately began taking small bites off the onigiri on the plate like a little puppy. On the course of this, Saki would caress the other girl's hair and feed her with her other hand. She would raise a piece of a hotdog near Kyouko's face and Kyouko would take it with her mouth, careful not to bite and anger Saki. When this is done, Saki would put a finger near her mouth encouraging Kyouko to lick it clean. All of these happened until the plate was empty.

"..."

"Oh right!"

Saki noticed Kyouko looking at the glass of water. Surely it would be impossible to drink from that with just the mouth. Kyouko waited for Saki to put the glass of water in front of her mouth but instead...

 _"E-Eh? Why is she drinking the water instead?"_

Kyouko already knew the answer but her mind denied it. Soon after, Saki pressed on Kyouko's chin and gave her another deep kiss transferring the water from her mouth to Kyouko's. She repeated this until the glass was empty, after everything a shade of bright red was clearly visible on Kyouko's face.

Their faces stayed close to each other even after it ended. Saki stepped back just far enough to see the entirety of Kyouko's face. The other girl wouldn't look her in the eye and instead turn her head left or right as soon as Saki followed her line of sight.

"W-What? Is there something on my face?"

Kyouko asked. Weirdly enough she felt more uncomfortable when Saki's just looking at her like this rather than when Saki's actually doing something.

"Ehe~ you still love me don't you?"

"W-Where did that come from?!"

"Just answer me!"

"Kyah!"

To Kyouko's surprise, Saki forcefully peeled the bandage covering the pink cherry on her chest. She yelped in pain thinking some skin might have come off too.

"So?"

Saki positioned to remove the other one the same way she did the first one.

"Of course I do you dummy! I should be mad that you even had to ask that!"

"Mmph!"

It was Saki's turn to be surprised as Kyouko mustered all her strength and courage to attack Saki's lips with her own. Because she was restrained, she could only fall forward in Saki's arms who caught her perfectly. This time both of them closed their eyes as they shared a passionate kiss while imagining the look on each other's faces. Their greedy lips both demanded each other's warmth as it was not a one sided assault this time.

"..."

"..."

There was an awkward silence when they ended that kiss.

"I guess I'll take those off you."

"Yes please."

Saki decided that restraining Kyouko was no longer needed. She felt that if they were going to do something farther, those straps and boots would only get in the way. Kyouko whose limbs were beginning to feel numbed agreed immediately. The tail also had to go too which Saki enjoyed removing just as much as she did pushing it in. Kyouko's painful yelps when she did this were music to her ears. After that, they sat together on the edge of the bed.

"So this is your room huh?"

"No way, I had this room made if in case you decide to break up with me and I have to keep you locked up away from the prying hands of others."

"You really intended to hold me captive for the rest of my life?!"

Kyouko shuddered on how Saki had a casual face while saying her intention to literally imprison her hostage for her entire life.

"Then take me to your room! I want to see it!"

Ever since they started going out both of them has never really entered each other's bedrooms before. They always met and had their dates somewhere in between South Osaka and Nagano. Saki never really had the time to visit Kyouko because of her works which included but not limited to modeling for the front page of a mahjong magazine, mahjong commercials and even non-mahjong related commercials, team promotions, show promotions and etc. Kyouko on the other hand mostly had to study to better her grades so the times she was free was very limited.

"Hou a pet demanding for something?"

"P-Puhlease..."

"K-Khhk, that's just not fair!"

Saki had always this bad habit of calling Kyouko that even before this event and Kyouko had learned how to use this to her advantage. She bent low then looked up and gazed at Saki with tearful puppy dog eyes. Immediately Saki felt the blood rush to her head and what made it even worse was the fact that Kyouko was still wearing the collar, and ears that Saki so selfishly pushed unto her awhile ago.

And so, she did. Saki brought Kyouko with her to her room just above the one she was in before. She had to support her up the ladder as the feel in Kyouko's legs have not fully returned yet. Kyouko was astonished upon learning that the entrance to the room she was just in was hidden behind a couple of mechanisms. There really was no escape if ever Saki decided to keep her there. She decided from then on to always be faithful and keep her freedom.

For Kyouko the room she was in now was similar in content from the room she was in before with the exception for the lewd items hanging on walls which were absent in this one. She couldn't help but say 'ehhhh' just being a little disappointed because she wished to see girly stuff in Saki's room.

"What kind of character do you think I have...? Well sorry to disappoint you."

"I-It's not like that at all. I'm still extremely happy to finally get in here. Ehehe."

Saki tilted her head, kind of disappointed herself that her lover had that image of her. Anyway, the first thing girls usually did when going to another girl's room was jump on the bed, but Kyouko was content with just looking around. She wanted to imprint this room's image in her eyes. She only crawled on top of the bed after Saki patted the space beside her signaling her to take a seat beside her.

"So, I really don't get it, you say you love me now but you ignored my texts and calls. I really thought you wanted to break up and forget about me."

Saki said this with a sad tone.

"I'm sorry... I just really needed to concentrate on reviewing for my exams."

"You couldn't leave one message?"

"Well I..."

"You?"

"If I ever begin calling or texting you Saki. I know I wouldn't be able to stop with just one."

Kyouko felt embarrassed to admit it, but it was true. Had she called or messaged Saki even just once back then she wouldn't have been able to stop. Saki at this point had her hand on her mouth to hide her own embarrassment. She didn't understand how hearing mere words would tickle her fancy this much.

"Y-You see Saki, I've been watching the TV a lot and I've seen you appear so many times. For someone so young you've become so successful and I just... I just wanted to be someone worthy of your affection. I couldn't let anything hinder me from that, e-even my infatuation for you."

Kyouko looked away in embarrassment. To her it felt like that time she returned Saki's confession with her own confession again.

"Kyouko..."

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry I might break you tonight... I don't think I can handle it anymore..."

"What do you mean? K-Kiii!"

Kyouko was shocked when Saki suddenly pushed and pinned her down on the bed. Saki's face was incredibly red and she was panting restlessly like a hungry beast.

"W-Wait Saki this room isn't sound proof right? We can't!"

"... Huff, huff huff."

"S-Saki? A-Ahn!"

Kyouko tried to be the voice of reason, but it was all wasted as Saki could only focus on ravaging the delicious morsel in front of her. With a harsh tug, she removed the bandage from the remaining one then immediately bent down and bit on it. Kyouko yelped due to both the pain and pleasure she felt Saki's front teeth nibbling on her ripe cherry.

Kyouko placed both her hands on Saki's head, unsure if she wanted to push her away or pull her closer. Before she could decide, Saki's left hand found its way atop the other pink cherry ready to pluck it.

Without showing concern for her partner, Saki tugged on both cherries, using her teeth and fingers. Seemingly determined to devour them.

"S-Saki stop, you're going to tear them off!"

Kyouko cried but her complaints were muffled by the greedy and sloppy sounds of Saki's tongue lapping on and around that delicious little cherry.

"It's Kyouko's fault for seducing me so much like this. You're just too cute!"

"You're not making any sense at all!"

And just like that, Kyouko found her hands restrained again, this time above her head, under some relatively heavy pillows. If she really wanted to she could free herself from under them but she didn't think that was the best of ideas in her current situation.

Saki started from Kyouko's neck, biting on it then trailing it with kisses as she moved down to her collar bone. She continued to move down until, she reached again that right bud which she gave a kiss. Then to Kyouko's shock and utter embarrassment, Saki moved slightly upward then sidewards.

"Saki not that place! Hiiiii!"

If there ever was punishment, if there was ever divine retribution for being too cute, this was it. Kyouko's body experienced tremendous bullying those few hours that it's a question whether would still be able to feel good in a normal version of what they did anymore.

"What's going on here?!"

"Eek!"

"Hwoah!"

"Eh?!"

The door to Saki's room swung open! Both Saki and Kyouko shrieked and surprise only to be mimicked by Hisa after seeing the two. Hisa was wearing her blue evening gown.

"N-No seriously what's going on here?"

"W-We can explain Takei-san. T-This is an-..."

"An overnight!"

Kyouko exclaimed to help Saki. But... that really won't explain for everything would it? Especially on why one of them was naked and one was covered in erotic fluids.

"..."

"W-We were pillow fighting and the sheer impact destroyed her clothes and-..."

"Ueno-san, are you okay? What's going on?"

A different voice joined in. From behind Takei Hisa appeared a blond girl whom Saki knew very well. Her name was Mihoko Fukuji, the ex-president of the Kazekoshi mahjong club. She too was wearing an evening gown, a white one, but one of its sleeves were pulled down and one can just barely see a hicky on her collar bone.

"E-Ehe, since I thought you'd be gone long I invited Mihoko to come and accompany me. I didn't know you'd be home so soon in the same day. But Saki, she was what was contained in the bag before wasn't she?! You kidnapped her didn't you?! I have nothing against you being together but kidnapping is a crime and you should avoid it!"

"I am not going to take that from you president! You just invited someone to someone else's home without permission! That's also a crime!"

"..."

"..."

"No one will hear about this."

The two Kiyosumi members both smiled innocently and even crossed their pinkies.

"Saki..."

"Ueno-san..."

"Are you two living together?"

Just as soon as the two tomboys felt they solved their problems. A wave of killing intent burst from each other's backs. Without looking they can imagine their partners eyes flaming brightly with purple-crimson flames of anger that threatened to burn the idiots in front of them.

"W-wait, it's not what you think Mihoko, I- I'm just working here right now as a maid. O-oh sweety please listen I- urk!"

Before Hisa could continue her explanation, she was made to face away and then got strangled from behind. Mihoko dragged Hisa's seemingly lifeless body back to their room and would hear her explanation there... if she ever wakes up.

Saki nervously looked at Hisa getting dragged away. The scraping sound of her feet is a reminder that another awakened monster was breathing down her neck behind her. A purple haired devil walked in front of her then closed the door slowly.

"W-Wait Kyouko, Hisa is-"

Wam! Click.

Just as Saki tried to escape by using helping Hisa as an excuse, Kyouko slammed the door and then locked it.

"So... you've been complaining about why I wasn't returning your messages and calls when you've been playing around with that red head hmm?"

"P-Please, Kyouko, don't jump to conclusions, s-she's just living here there's n-nothing to-!"

Saki didn't know when it was but when she looked at her hands it was already inside a pair of leather boots which was tightened around completely making her hands useless.

"K-Kyouko, what are you doing? I can't use my hands with these on. I won't be able to sleep with this."

"Fufufu, you won't be sleeping any time soon. You mongrel..."

Saki shuddered as she felt Kyouko transfer the puppy ears headband on her head. She could only take a huge gulp of her own saliva that formed inside her mouth when she became speechless watching Kyouko crush the collar around her neck.

"Look what I brought with me..."

"Eep!"

Kyouko flashed the tail that was placed inside her before. Saki didn't realize that she carried it back to her room.

"Turn around and raise your hips little puppy~..."

"N-No, no, nooooooo!"

The night was filled with Saki's protests but Kyouko completely returned the favor that night. It was tonight that Saki learned that her pet had her own fangs and promised that would not keep secrets from now on. Kyouko, after making Saki reach her limit over a dozen times, finally listened to Saki's explanation and pleas. However, it was already 4:00 AM when they finally slept. They held hands when they dreamt, each dreaming about each other, who was the master or who was the pet in their dreams, nobody knew but both had a satisfied smile on their face.

The next day...

"I'm going to stay here for today and the whole weekend. "

"Eh? Don't you need to go to school today? It's only Friday."

Saki was already dressed to ditch school and take Kyouko back to South Osaka. However, to her surprise, Kyouko, who borrowed some of Saki's blue hoody and red skirt, did not want to go. Kyouko had an adamant look on her face that says 'I'm staying!' so Saki did not bother to push.

"My exams just finished. I will just call in sick for today. I'm going to make sure nothing happens between you and Takei-san."

"T-That's-!"

Smack!

Before Saki could tell on how ridiculous it is to still be suspicious about her relationship with her club president, Kyouko's hand slapped the wall and cornered Saki, trapped between her lover and the wall.

"Why? Is there a problem?"

"... Please enjoy your stay then..."

Saki gave up after sighing. While she could ask for nothing less than for her lover to stay there even for just three days, the motivation for it saddens her a little.

"M-Mihoko please don't be unreasonable. This isn't my house, I can't possibly let you stay here now that Saki's here."

Meanwhile another girl was being nagged by another suspicious lover.

"Miyanaga-san, it's alright right?"

Mihoko turned to Saki. Hisa looked at Saki hoping that Saki would say no. She loved Mihoko but too much love can also be lethal... especially the jealous kind of love. Saki grinned.

"Of course Fukuji-san! Please treat my club-pres well."

Saki didn't want to be the only one in this situation. Hisa gasped in protest but in the end just gave up.

"Well since I don't have to take you home I guess I have no reason not to go to school now do I?"

"I encourage you to. Even with your popularity it's wrong to neglect your studies."

Kyouko nodded. Unlike her, Saki still had exams coming and even though it's not as important as the one she took, academics still isn't something to be taken likely.

"Kyouko..."

"Hmm? Eh?"

Saki pushed Kyouko's mobile phone against Kyouko's chest. Kyouko wrapped her hands around it curiously.

"Never ignore me again okay? Return my calls and messages or I might not return you."

"... I understand."

Kyouko's eyebrow twitched for a bit but she immediately smiled. She knew that this was only the way this girl showed her love and she accepted it.

"Then, I'll be changing clothes now."

Saki went up to her room to change. However just as she entered her room her phone played a tune, a tune that she set to alert her for messages. She wondered who it was, maybe it was Nodoka Haramura who may be worried since she didn't come to school yesterday and now is asking if something is wrong. When she looked at the name of the sender, it wasn't that person, it was the name of someone more special instead, Kyouko Suehara. She opened the message and read the contents out loud.

"I love you dummy!"

A gentle smile appeared on Saki's face upon reading the message she waited so much for the past month. Kyouko sent this just now, and that girl would be receiving a tight hug later when Saki comes back down.


End file.
